millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Yumeiro Train
is an original song from THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 03 sung by Hakozaki Serika. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Hassha OORAI! Mune ni dokidoki ga hibikeba Shinpaku on CHUUNINGU shuppatsu desuu! Nimotsu wa chotto de ii erabu no mo tanoshii Mokutekichi wa mada kimenaide kou Kibou SUPIIDO de kawaru Future View Dou kana? Sou desho! Todoita egao ga ureshikute NONSUTOPPU de yumeiro TOREIN hashitteku Minna no omoi o nosete mirai kidou susunde kou Kuusou CHIKETTO taisetsu ni motte Dokomade datte yuke sou na ki ga suru Issho dakara Jibun ouen naze ka jouzu ni dekinakutte Hekonjau toki datte kimi no tonari Shiranai basho e to negai o tsuredaseba Atarashii keshiki fuete yuku ne Sora no iro wa hitotsu janai Sorezore miagete Asu e no kirameki egakou yo Mitsuketa! Niji no hashi wa tobikoete kou Hirogaru nichijou WANDAFURU sunao ni tokimeite Kimama ni mawarimichi datte tanoshii Daisuki motto shinjite akiramenai Sou kimeta noo! Kibou SUPIIDO de kawaru Future View Sou desho! Yappa, desho! Tsutawaru kimochi ga yuuki desuu! NONSUTOPPU de yumeiro TOREIN hashitteku Minna no omoi o nosete mirai kidou susunde kou Kuusou CHIKETTO taisetsu ni motte Dokomade datte yuke sou na ki ga suru Watashi-tachi itsudatte Issho dakara |-| Kanji= 発車オーライ！　胸にドキドキが響けば 心拍音チューニング　出発ですっ！ 荷物はちょっとでいい　選ぶのも楽しい 目的地はまだ　決めないでこう 希望スピードで　変わるFuture View どうかな？　そうでしょ！ 届いた　笑顔が　嬉しくて ノンストップで　夢色トレイン　走ってく みんなの想いを乗せて　未来軌道　進んでこう 空想チケット　大切に持って どこまでだって　行けそうな気がする 一緒だから 自分応援　なぜか　上手にできなくって 凹んじゃう時だって　君のとなり 知らない場所へと　願いを連れ出せば 新しい景色　増えてゆくね 空の色は一つじゃない それぞれ　見上げて 明日への煌めき　描こうよ 見つけた！　虹の橋は飛び越えてこう 広がる　日常ワンダフル　素直にときめいて 気ままに回り道だって楽しい 大好きもっと信じて　あきらめない そう決めたのっ！ 希望スピードで　変わるFuture View そうでしょ！　やっぱ、でしょ！ 伝わる　気持ちが　勇気ですっ！ ノンストップで　夢色トレイン　走ってく みんなの想いを乗せて　未来軌道　進んでこう 空想チケット　大切に持って どこまでだって　行けそうな気がする わたしたち　いつだって 一緒だから |-| English= Departure's alright! If the excitement in your chest echoes Then tuning the sound of heartbeats will start to leave~! A bit of luggage is okay; it's fun to choose them I still haven't decided the destination Changing future view at desired speed How about that? That's right! I'm happy that we arrived with a smile The dream-colored train runs non-stop It runs everyone's feelings forward to the future trajectory Carrying a precious, fantasy ticket I feel that I can go to anywhere Because we're together! I wonder why I can't support myself well Even when I fall, you're by my side If I can take a wish to go to places I don't know I can see more new sceneries, right? The color in the sky isn't alone Everyone looks up Let's draw the sparkles to tomorrow I'd found it! By jumping over the rainbow bridge I can spread the throbbing "wonderful"s honestly everyday Let's take a carefree detour 'cause it's fun I really like to believe more that I'll never give up So, I'd decided~! Changing future view at desired speed That's right! It's just as I thought! Transmitting feelings is courage~! The dream-colored train runs non-stop It runs everyone's feelings forward to the future trajectory Carrying a precious, fantasy ticket I feel that I can go to anywhere It's because we're always Together! Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Hakozaki Serika